Apology
by yourdarlingdawn
Summary: ONESHOT - Zero's and Yuuki's goodbye, this is somewhat like the original storyline but with my own wording... You'll see. INSPIRATION: APOLOGY BY ALESANA


**PLOT/STORYLINE:** ONESHOT - Zero's and Yuuki's goodbye, this is somewhat like the original storyline but with my own wording... You'll see.

**CHARACTER PAIRING:** Zero & Yuuki

**AUTHORESS NOTES:** Every time I listen to **APOLOGY** by **ALESANA**, I cannot help but to think of Zero's promise to find and kill Yuuki. I hope I did well :)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own **VAMPIRE KNIGHT**, nor so I own the song **APOLOGY**.

* * *

APOLOGY

BY: YOURDARLINGDAWN

* * *

**INSPIRATION:**

**APOLOGY **by **ALESANA**

(acoustic version is better, no screaming haha)

_Sweat drips in my eyes_

_screams of lust we cry_

_tonight you are everything_

_you're everything..._

_you're everything to me no more_

_as I wake from this perfect dream_

_I'll escape from Eden's walls_

_can I not stay and live this lie?_

_go away and I'll think only of myself_

_And to think that you would not be scared_

_or surprised if I'd severed all these ties_

_this is the end..._

_I'll lose myself in anguish for tonight_

_help me get over you_

_I feel so numb to see this bitter end of beautiful illusions..._

_would this be the same?_

_broken pieces will not mend to save our past now...go away..._

_I'll lose myself in anguish for tonight_

_help me get over you_

_one last false apology_

_help me get over you_

_Now we must let go_

_urgency overwhelms me as I must restrain my flood of tears_

_I refuse to be slave to your false beauty again_

_I'll lose myself in anguish for tonight_

_help me get over you_

_one last false apology_

_help me get over you_

_In my mind blood drips from your eyes_

_a beautiful last goodbye_

* * *

A sharp breath caused his lungs to ache as the boy slumped against the trunk of a large tree, his body screamed at him for pushing it to run so fast. Unwavering lavender eyes focused on the girl before him, her chest surprisingly steady from the long chase he had given her. Moonlight illuminated the forest they both found themselves in, manipulating the many colorful yet dark plants to glow with an eeriness that would send any normal person to shudder.

"Zero," his name rolled off of her tongue, then lingered out within the open space between them.

She stared at him, watching an interrupting soft gust of wind ruffle the silver strands of hair that reached his chin. Hair that she herself had flustered with her fingers as she held onto him, letting the boy drink from her willing arteries.

No, not boy; Zero was beyond the definition of boy. After the pain and torment that her had struggled with all his life, this boy was now a man. Awaiting death instead of loving life, and holding in a recognizable bitterness in his heart; he was a man grown from the restless hole plunged within his sunken heart.

The moon cast down perfectly to heighten his shadowed features and sparkle the man's pale complexion, and as he straightened himself she couldn't help but hold her breath to the stunning figure. Something along her vision and mind clicked, and no longer did she think of Zero as a brother and childhood friend.

"I need to know," he spoke harshly, yet a small whimper of hidden pain interlocked the words.

Yuuki, once so naive and full of a child's soul and heart; once so small and fragile; once so bubbly and cutely annoying, now presented herself as a completely changed girl.

No, not girl; the spell bounding creature trapped in his gaze was anything but girl. She was a woman, dark and majestic without even having to try.

No longer the Yuuki he knew, the woman gave a small smirk as evidence of the child that was now dead. Long chocolate locks twirled down her slender body from a flawless pale face that was embedded with strikingly dark crimson eyes, focused on the silver hair man like an unmoving owl.

"Is this what you want?" Zero tightened his fists and forced a step forward, towards the unmoving temptress ahead of him.

Beautiful, mysterious, dark; he couldn't think of her any less than what he knew. Vampires were evil, and that was what the man saw when he looked into those emotionless orbs.

"What are you talking about?" she relaxed her face, now showing confusion as Zero cautiously approached her.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about," he spat and stopped a foot from her, staring at the woman who in just a couple days ago was so much smaller and undeveloped.

Yuuki tore her eyes from him, finding a patch of grass by her feet while her mind raced. How she longed to make things the way they were, to be able to be seen as a friend through Zero's perspective. Her heart called for him, creating the same overwhelming sensation that he had caused her that distant night when his lips were so close to meeting hers.

What if they had connected, would everything be different if Zero had kissed her?

No, it wouldn't be. Now that she had been awakened, Yuuki was now fully aware of her destiny.

"Yes," the woman breathed, then met the cold stare that was upon her, "It is what I want. Kaname and I have been engaged since my birth, I love-"

"Yuuki!" he growled, lowering his brow with the interruption, "You can't possible love a monster like Kaname!"

Set back by Zero's out lash, the brunette pushed down a painful lump in her throat. He was so concentrated on making sure she hadn't completed the sentence, determined to not hear her announce her feelings for the vampire. It made Yuuki's mind roar, was she unable to hear her speak of Kaname in such a way because of anger?

Was he jealous?

Another lump formed, but this time in her chest. Darkening her eyes to show his words had upset her, Yuuki lifted her chin higher to portray her well known stubbornness.

"If my brother is a monster, then so am I," she almost hissed, holding herself back from exploding from confusion and grief.

Yes, she had changed. Buy now the brunette would nearly be on her knees, weakened with guilt that her friend was so aggravated by the situation.

Or was it hurt, or something more?

She couldn't tell, Zero hid his emotions so well and baffled anyone who dared ventured into his heart.

"You're not like him."

"Yes, I am."

"Then prove it," the man tilted his head to the side, exposing gleaming white flesh, "Prove to me you are like him, drink from me."

Another setback that dropped Yuuki into a speechless state of mind, her crimson orbs scanned a pulsating purple vein that lined so beautifully down the side of his neck. Reaching out a petite hand she gently grazed his skin, it was cold but warmed to her touch.

Without warning Zero swung an arm around her waist, then pulled the woman against his chest to align her mouth with the place she would penetrate. Nothing came from his lips, no words of encouragement or shame; he just stood silently while his eyes closed.

Her lips brushed against the artery, sending Zero to be overwhelmed with chills and her own heart to pound.

"I'm sorry, Zero," Yuuki whispered, then with no hesitation sank her newly grown fangs into him.

It forced the man to shoot his eyes back open, half in shock at the way she perfectly fed from him that way an experienced vampire would; the way the perfect monster would. A cry escaped him. surprising himself at how lustful it almost sounded.

Tightening his grip on the brunette's waist he pushed her as close as he could towards him, the sensation of his blood flowing from his body mixed with her warmth was almost wonderfully unbearable.

She then pulled away from Zero, snapping him out of the trance he had somewhat slipped into. As the brunette stepped aside to free herself from his grasp, his maleficent violet pools regained the coldness that had been directed towards her since the night Kaname showed her who she truly was.

"I'm..." she bit her bottom lip, still tasting the silver hair man's sweet taste of blood.

"Your what?" Zero snarled then fixed the collar of his black school uniform coat, "A monster? Yes, Yuuki. You are."

A prick in her heart almost made the woman fall over, his cruelness wouldn't give up and it searched for any entrance to her weaknesses.

Sighing deeply with both hurt and frustration, Yuuki slowly turned and moved a few feet from him. She had to leave Zero, she had to do what she knew was best for both of them.

"I will find you," he promised with a crackling voice, then corrected his speech with more strictness, "I will find you, and kill you. I promise."

Stopping in her steps she smiled, then turned back to meet his steady gaze.

"I will be waiting for you then," the brunette straightened her smile, giving a sincere expression, "I truly am sorry, Zero."

"A false apology is all that is to me," he huffed and crossed both arms, "Tell me, why did you stop running? You could have outran me easily, being the pure blood that you are."

Yuuki darted her eyes to the side, then ran her vision up towards the moon. It shone with such brilliance and wonder, allowing for the perfect night that was to be spent with the perfect someone.

Yes, she did love Kaname. But it was Zero who she had grown up with, it was Zero who she had felt more comfortable and shared more memories with. In a way, she felt torn between her brother and the dangerous man before her.

"Because tonight," Yuuki dropped her crimson gaze to him, emitting an aura of strength and wonderment, "Tonight you are everything to me."

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTES:** Ya it's kinda short, but it's just one scene. I hope I did well! :D Let me know! Review please!


End file.
